When TCDK attempts to do a T&D story
by TCDOK
Summary: This is going to be a PJO & HOO, 39 Clues, The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel, Skuldeggery Pleasant crossover. I know a lot of people, but a crowd is fun isn't it? Anyway, so basically, I kidnap some charecters and the ones as EE or KM are actually my classmates that want to be famous. As if :D. Also DOK is my sister, she wanted to be famous too XD. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 17: Battle Phase**

**I AM THE MOST IRRESPONSIBLE AUTHOR KNOWN IN THE UNIVERSE! I am soooo sorry for the late update but I havehomework, basketball, studying to do. But I promise frequently once it is January 18th**

**-HeroBrine too strong-**Nico's POV

I jumped from the portal. The place was as if Apollo tried to rule the world [soory Clarie XD]. And let me tell you, it isnt a pretty sight. I looked up to see the skelotons firin their arrow at me. I braced mysel for the arrows that never came. I opened my eyes to see Clarie's bow out, "Thanks." I said and I quickly kissed her. We walked forward and then parted with the archers so they could get on the top of the cliff. Dead skelotons and zombies was on the ground with arrows on their heads. Guess the archers were busy here. Then, when I was in LaLa land, Percy tapped my shoulder, "His army.". I felt the ground, there was more than 100,000, and thats just the living dead! "There is no way we can beat them." I grumbled. Sky patted my shoulder, "Way to think positive, Nick!". The fiest move was made by the skeletons as they fird an arrow. And the monsters vs. humans match begun.

-TIME SKIP-

We lost a lot o reckruits, but now it was just us vs. Him. We had tried all we can do, but He wouldn't just DIE! Then Clarie whisphered something to Sky. Sky nodded and closed his ears. Clarie closed hers too and just as she was going to open her mouth, Sky shouted, "EVERYONE! CLOSE YOUR EARS!". Nobody hesitated to follow that order. I coveres my ears with my hands. I know you're thinking, 'Nico, why did you have to say that, it's pretty obvious!'. Well my dear reader, I wasn't covering my ears with two raw fish like someone, cough Jerome cough. Clarie then screamed. We were lucky we didnt get blowen away. But He got blown into lava. And Clarie got hitted the side of the cliff. I forgot everythin and ran to her. "Clarie!" I yelled. I gathered her on my arms. Her eyes began to close and her breathing slowed. I was panicking my heart off. Then, she didn't breath. I started to cry but then, I felt her lips on mine. When she let go, she smiled, "You really thought I would leave you that easy.". I grinned. I was too busy celebrating that she was alive to cate about those stuff. "NICO, CALRIE! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!" Annabeth shouted. "And that would be our version of Zeus." I said. She laughed. I missed that laugh so much. She got up and grabbed my hand. She dragged me to the portal. After saying our goodbyes, we went through. When we went to camp, we had the story time we had promised them. I was glad that everything was back to normal. But sometimes, I saw blocky trees and zonbies in the dark. I was surely imagining things, but I couldn't help but wonder: Will I ever be able to see Team Crafted again?

**AND... DONE**

**This has been a very good adventure for me and I want to thatnk some people for sticking withe me:**

**redsnivy**

**RandomButterPerson**

**Dj daughter of Percabeth**

**Thank you guys sooo much and review or PM me what other crossover I should do or if I should do a sequel to this.**

**Shine bright as always㈴6㈴6**


	2. Chapter 2: Introduction

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

**Hay guys hello again! Happy 2nd story to me! I know that I said that my sis ereased the DocX that we were writing the story with, but I figured out a solution! Im a genious! Any way ENJOY and I own NOTHIN!**

**-CHB- Clarie's POV**

A normal day at Camp. Stolls and Leo pranking someone, Anabet an Percy somewhere, and Thalia with the Hunters. I was in te Hades cabin with Nico, talking about how to prank Percabeth when I heard someone scream.

"Clarie, Nico run for your lives!"

Before we could react two girls, one shorter than the other, who had gun in their hands raised the guns and fired at us. I blacked out.

**-Cahill Reunion- Amy's POV**

In normal family reunions there are hugs, kisses and laughs all around. Our family reunion? There are poisoned darts, blue prints, basketballs and arguements all around.

"Give my doll back!"

"Fat chance Cobra."

"That's my blue print you're ripping!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"You think you can play b-ball beter than me?"

"Yes actually,"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO UNCLE FISKE!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me and I couldn't help but take a step back. Then the door flew open and two girls walked in.

"How did you-"

Ian was cut short because we all blacked out.

**-Danu Talis- Josh's POV**

You would think I would be happy to learn my parents were really powerful Elders. Yeah.. You're wrong. I actually felt miserable. And then Sophie saying they aren't really our parets? That made me throw up. I was laying on my bed when I heard a scream.

"Sophie!" I yelled.

When I was about to reach the door, two girls blocked my path. They were wearing masks so I couldn't see their faces.

Before I could say anything, I blacked out.

**-Skyldeggery Pleasant- Valkyrie's POV**

Normal 16th birthdays will have gifts, family and a birthday cake. Mine? Killing vampires with a livibg skeleton.

We were sending kicks abd punches ecerywhere when they all disappeared. In the place of where they had been, two girls with masks stood.

"What did-"

Skuldeggery was cut short because we blacked out.

**-In the T&D stadio- No ones POV**

There was a loud voice,

"Wake up sleeping Beauties!"

The victims groaned and sat up.

"YOU AGAIN!" Clarie shouted. She started to beat the one that was shorter than the other with a pillow.

"Ow ow! Stop it you guys are safe! OW!" the girl shouted.

The taller girl stepped forward and broke the fight.

"Who are you?" Josh asked the shorter girl.

"I am TCDK, DK for short. I an the author and announcer of this story."

DK had nedium sized hair that was not brown but not blond either. She had eyes that were the same color of her hair with the mix of gold. She was wearing all black.

"And I an DOK, DK's older sister."

DOk had long jet-black hair with golden highlights. She wore all blue. Her eyes changed to starteling gray, sea-green and sky blue.

"Question: Why are we here?" Percy asked with his hand raised.

"Why, to play Trurt and Dare of course!" DOK replied. Too cheery for any of the victims' liking.

"Isn't it Truth _or _Dare?" Dan asked

"Not in our version. BUT! No torturing this chapter. This chapter is for introductions. Sis?" DK said.

"From PJO and HOO we have: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Clarie, Leo, Jason and Piper! From 39 Clues we have: Natalie, Ian, Dan and Amy! From Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel we have: Sophie, Josh, Nicholas and Scathach! And from Skuldeggery Pleasant we have: Ste- Valkyrie, Skuldeggery Pleasant, Crystal and Carol!" DOK pointed to the people she said.

"Alrighty now before we end this part, a wird from our sponsers!"

**Are you bored and video games are not enough? Well come to Barnes&Nobels for books that'l change your life!**

**That was it for the first chapie folks! plz PM me or review your T&Ds! Also uf you would like to be a co-host, let me know. The conenquences of being co-host: 1) I will describe you the way I see your personality. 2) I will be the one who is writing and thinking what you say, not you.**

**Plz send me T&Ds because if you don't, I will have to do my sister's and my classmates' T&Ds and that would be very bad! Hope you enjoyed and shine bright as always! ㈴6㈴6**


	3. Chapter 3: T&D with classmates

**Chapter 2: Truth and Dare w/ classmates㈸1**

**Well, my classmates threatened me with another bloody nose and extra beating up if I don't let some of them co-host and write their T&Ds. Anyway, if you would like to co-host, tell me your gender too so I don't mix boys for gurls or girls for boys. On with some torture㈴0**

**-DOK SUX!-**

DK: Let's welcome.. YA!

*A girl with long curly brown hair with glasses comes in. She wears all red.*

YA(1): Thank you for letting me co-host even though I threatened you only 10 times!

DOK: We're forgetting about BA.

DK and YA: Of course _you _would point that out *snickers*

Victims: What?

DK: Inside joke. Anyway, welcome BA, YA's older brother!

*A boy with short black hair and glasses wearing all red and holding twin swords walks in*

BA(2): Don't even think I didn't hear that!

DK: Anyway, who's up for torturing?

Victims: Not me!

DOK, BA and YA: OF COURSE!

DK: This is from EE: I would love to co-host! Anyway.. I dare Percy to kiss Thalia for 10 mins in front of Annabeth. I dare Josh to have a battle with Clarie. I dare Dee to let Nicholas wound him severly. I know, not that evil but its mt first T&D give me a break!

BA: YAY, A LOT OF FIGHTS! I don't know who you are EE but I think you're awsome!

DK: This is like that time we figured out Gravity Falls's secrets. Creepy.

DOK: Alright Percy, you first because you were mentioned first㈳8

Thalia: I'm a hunter!

Percy: I have a girlfriend that will gut me if I am alone with another girl for 1 minute! Did I mention she's my cousin?

YA: For craying out loud, just do it!

DK: Younger audience ignore the part that's coming next!

*Thalia and Percy move forward unwillingly. Percy then smirks and whisperes somethingnin Thalia's ear. She nods. Percy only touches his lips to hers and they stay like that for 10 minutes. DK, YA, BA and Annabeth sighs in relief*

DK: Thank you Percy! I was afraid I would puke.

DOK: No romance and drama? NOO!

BA: Love the plan, hate the way it repelled a fight.

YA: Alright, time for the Josh vs. Clarie! I'm soo excited!

*They teleport to an arena. Everyone but Clarie, Josh and the hosts were on seats. The hosts were on a platform in the air and Clarie and Josh were on the fighting place.*

BA: A fight, YAY!㈳6

YA:As much as I hate to say it, I agree with my bro.

DK: nothing but auras allowed. No maiming or killing. BEGIN!

The air was rich with the smell of oranges. Josh formed a sword with his aura and charged. Clarie then summoned her sword and armour. Josh stopped to admire the color of her aura.

Josh: *gasp* A Black!

Clarie: Yes.

Clarie charged. Josh remembered what Virginia had said to him. He imagined to make a cloud with Clarie's nightmare. What happened was a cloud with a mans face.

Clarie: *scream* FATHER!

The cloud made Clarie even more fierce. She sliced the sword so the cloud would lose it's shape, then she charged to Josh. Her expression said this wasn't a dare anymore. Josh had just made things personal. In a matter of seconds Josh was on the floor.

Josh: I give!

*They teleported back to the studio*

BA: That was AWESOME!㈳3

YA, DOK and DK: I agree!

Victims: We have to agree to..

BA: It is time for Dee's dare.

Nicholas: I have waited this all my life! *cracks knuckles*

Dee: DK YA DOK HAVE MERCY!

DK and YA: We have read the series. You were bad until the end. So I think you deserve this. Besides no one can die here.

The air was filled with the scent of mint. Nicholas was now holding a long green whip. He swung the whip some times until DK screamed

DK: That's enough! Stop!

Nicholas grumbled something about buzzkil and T&D. The scent ceased and the whip disappeared.

YA: This is only one dare so we'll do this and call it a day. BM: This is gonna be cool! I should be a co-host too since you let the obes in America co-host. Anyway this is only going to be one dare because its 1 am. I dare Clarie to let someone *Aphrodite* do makeup on her! Mwhahahahahaha!㈴0

DOK: LOL! I'll get Aphrodite.

YA: Can _I _get Aphrodite? pretty please with sugar on top cherry on the butt (**AN: There I put it in YA, happy?)****  
**

**DK, DOK, BA and YA: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA㈳8㈳4㈳8㈳4!**

**Victims: What?**

**DK: Inside joke.**

***Aphrodite apears***

**Aphrodite: Clarie? Come here.**

**Clarie: Over my dead body!**

**Aphrodite drags Clarie outstage with Clarie let's out her colorful vocabulary.**

**YA: goodbye childhood... *rocks back and forth***

**Clarie is pushed to the stage, cursing very loudly. She wears a black, sleeveless dress that covers her legs. You could hear the sound of high-heels under her. She had silver eyeshadow with bloodred lipstick. She also had a golden silver ring.**

DK: Thank you sis for describing that. I think I would've stopped at the highheels. Looking at that make up is making me dizzy. Anyway Nico right now, is looking like a fish that is struggling to get air!

YA: A word from our sponsers before we call it a night!

**Need to relax and stop thinking of homework? Come to Kings Dominion!**

**(1)- YA is in Amarica for now. She is the only reason I am writing on Fanfiction right now. (adventage of having a friend who's father is a fighting teacher, you get free lessons㈳6)**

**(2)- BA is YA's war freak older brother. Seriously, that boy has 6 different kinds of swords. Well can't blame him tough, their dather is a win-chu teacher. Wouldn't be surprised if BA turns out to be Ares. **

**Soo yea.. that is the second chapter of this story! I broke my record, two chapies in one day! So plz review or PM me T&Ds because seriously, my classmates can't come up with evil things. Also tell me your gender if you want to co-host so I don't mistake you as a girl/boy. Thank you..**


	4. Chapter 4: IM BOOREEDDD!

**Chapter 3: Just cuz I'm bored..**

**Well I am at another person's house and my sis and the person are having 'girl talk'. They wanted me to come too but I state on the seat and didnt budge. So here I am bored to death. So here are some questions. You can PM me ir review the answers, I will write the people that got the answers right on the first ANs. So here are the questions:**

**1) What god would the Eurasians worship if they believed in greek myths?**

**2) When was Skydoesmincraft channel updated?**

**3) What is the other word for 'Eurasia'?**

**4) What does Tobuscus call his viewers?**

**5) Who does ZekyZek troll mostly?**

**6) What is Deadlox famous for?**

**7) (I know this is a sore subject but..) Do you hate on Mitch because of the whole Team Crafted break up?**

**So thg was it and plz help me! Oh no they're coming back. My sis has a knife in her hand. No BAD sis BAADJFHWMDUDJHDDJ**

**Hello guys, DOK here. DK had an unfotunate accident. So I hope I will get an account and write for you guys. Or I can just write in DKs account, right sis? DK: HELP MEJHEJ Tea anyway whatever DK says to you at the end of the chapter㇭4㇭4㇭4(I use eggplants for what I'll explain in the future)**


	5. Chapter 5: Attack of the Eggplants!

**Chapter 4: Attack of the Eggplants㈸1**

**Hello guys DK here. JK JK I'm DOK. Anyway, DK is not the only one being threatened by her classmates. So yea.. My Eggplants wanted to co-host too so I will be writing this chapter since I know them. So, yea.. Don't mistake me as DK plz!**

DOK: Welcome my Eggplant group!

The curtain opens to reveal 3 people. The girl and a boy were punching and kicking each other while the others tried to break them apart

DK: That's enough Eggplants! Now stop before I throw an eggplant at your faces!

YA and BA: Wut?

DOK: When we left America for , I made this group. S and A are little ray of sunshine aren't they? *points at the boy and girl fighting*

EE and MB: INTODUCE YOURSELVES!

The group walked on to the stage.

A: My name is A

S: My bame is S acording to an American keyboard

B: My name is B

A and B and S: We're now Johnson Smith for your info. And is that your sis you keep on talking about? She is soo cute! *runs for DK*

DK: NO! That's why I made a lock at my door. HELP!㈸5 *runs as fast as her legs would allow her*

Everyone else: No can do DK, no can do *smiles evilly*

**39 minutes later...**

DK: *pants heavily* Worth it to run away from the Eggplants.

MB: Anywho.. This is from EK!: _This is better with the Eggplants. I want to Co-host or else. Anyway.. I have a dare for Skyldeggery: I dare you to wear all pink. And I dare Amy to kiss Ian. And now I dare Natalie to eat a sandwich Dan made.㈴0㈴0_

YA: *evil laugh*

BA: Well DK, since he is your classmate, you will face the wrath of Skuldeggery.

DK: *shrugs* go over there.

Valkyrie: Or is the great Skuldeggery scared?

Skuldeggery: Alright, come, lead me to my real death.

A: Gladly. *leads him backstage.*

DOK: Now Amy for her dare *squels as she holds her popcorn.*

BA, YA and DK: How can you be happy avout that? Ughh romance. *looking close to throwing up*

Amy: Let's just get this over with. *Leans closer.*

(1) Ian smiles as he leans in. Amy tries to do what Thalia and Percy did, but Ian deepens the kiss and dhydjzudjshdksj ENOUGH ABOUT IT SIS!

Amy: *Blushes* well, that was something.

Ian: You know you liked it love.

DOK: *squel*

Annabeth: I swear you are an Aphrodite girl in disguise!

Everyone who knows DOK: Tell us about it

S: Hey Dan, make the sandwich for Natalie.

Dan: I'll make tje grossest sandwich ever made for you Natalie, don't worry.

Natalie: *Gets paler and greener every moment*

B: That's a strange combonation

Dan comes holding a sandwich which looks normal. When Natalie takes a bite out of it she runs off stage holding her stomach. Just then Skuldeggery comes wearing a hot pink dress.

Skuldeggery: How do you girls wear this?

DK, YA and BA: I know right?

Everyone else: O-oh my g-go-gods! *laughing their butts off.*

Skuldeggery: Hardy har har har. Very funny.

EE: It actually is..

MB: IKR.. How would it be if we caughthim wearing this with his own will?

Everyone Else: ... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA!

DK: A-and on t-tha-that h-ha-happy note. A word from our sponsers before it's over!

**We need you! Rotonda has people from all over the country!**

**Well.. that's something. Also, sorry about Goode and Demigods read TLO but I really sucked at it as I said. If you like, you can continue for me! Just PM or review if you would like to continue that story. And also PM or review me your T&Ds! **

**Shine bright as always㈴6㈴6**


End file.
